knock knock
by nezomi96eko
Summary: this story about a weird boy name knock knock that all I'm telling you
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a little boy who live in a huge mansion.

The boy name was knock** knock.**

he was a little how you say different in a way.

he black eye always wide with black ring around from his lack of sleep, his white hair grown weird and stand up tall and scary , face paler than his white sheet of blankets , he was tall and thin , but it wasn't any of them that made him weird.

it was the horn on his head , giant long ear , and the black demon wing and tail that moves around.

knock live in there since his parent were murder a couple year ago.

he was 1 and 7 month as the age they died his room were cover in their blood.

he stay in his room and watch as the other kids play in his yard.

the other kids yell out for him to come out and play. he sign and know they won't leave if he don't and went down stairs and open the door.

what your name? said the boy in the front.

knock knock said knock. who there? said the boy, but knock said no my name is knock . oh said the boy a little bit embarrass.

my name zero and this is my friend x.

the kid were surprise the way he look but forgot as one of them said 'let play tag'!

They play for two hour . knock felt his heart warm for the first time until "Kids time to go home!" as one of the parent reach to knock's knock yard. a storm was coming.

Zero gave him a ribbon that was bright red and had a bell attach to it. he know the parent saw him the moment. he hear what they said.

boys get over here **now!** the father yelled

knock hear one the mother scream as the sight of him.

Kids stay away from that monster! the women said

but mom- the x in the back try to protect but the father grab him and lift him on his back.

zero's mother grab him and carry him away.

demon brat said zero's mom

stay away from my kid if you know what good for you demon, said the father as he started to leave.

knock look at the boys that were leaving he felt his heart shattered as the boys whisper good bye.

the rain began but knock stay were he was. felting the rain drop falling above him.

knock look down at the ribbon that zero gave, and put it around his neck a little too big but he knew he'll grow.

knock sign and walk back to the door , lock all the locks , windows , and doors, and went to his room , sat in the cover of the room that wasn't cover in strain blood , and fell asleep.


	2. til we met again

Once there was a little boy who live in a huge mansion.

The boy name was knock** knock.**

he was a little how you say different in a way.

he black eye always wide with black ring around from his lack of sleep, his white hair grown weird and stand up tall and scary , face paler than his white sheet of blankets , he was tall and thin , but it wasn't any of them that made him weird.

it was the horn on his head , giant long ear , and the black demon wing and tail that moves around.

knock live in there since his parent were murder a couple year ago.

he was 1 and 7 month as the age they died his room were cover in their blood.

he stay in his room and watch as the other kids play in his yard.

the other kids yell out for him to come out and play. he sign and know they won't leave if he don't and went down stairs and open the door.

what your name? said the boy in the front.

knock knock said knock. who there? said the boy, but knock said no my name is knock . oh said the boy a little bit embarrass.

my name zero and this is my friend x.

the kid were surprise the way he look but forgot as one of them said 'let play tag'!

They play for two hour . knock felt his heart warm for the first time until "Kids time to go home!" as one of the parent reach to knock's knock yard. a storm was coming.

Zero gave him a ribbon that was bright red and had a bell attach to it. he know the parent saw him the moment. he hear what they said.

boys get over here **now!** the father yelled

knock hear one the mother scream as the sight of him.

Kids stay away from that monster! the women said

but mom- the x in the back try to protect but the father grab him and lift him on his back.

zero's mother grab him and carry him away.

demon brat said zero's mom

stay away from my kid if you know what good for you demon, said the father as he started to leave.

knock look at the boys that were leaving he felt his heart shattered as the boys whisper good bye.

the rain began but knock stay were he was. felting the rain drop falling above him.

knock look down at the ribbon that zero gave, and put it around his neck a little too big but he knew he'll grow.

knock sign and walk back to the door , lock all the locks , windows , and doors, and went to his room , sat in the cover of the room that wasn't cover in strain blood , and fell asleep.


End file.
